Las 100 velas
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: Conjunto de 10 relatos de terror, cada uno contado por un personaje diferente, este juego pondra a prueba la incredulidad de Ichigo contra la fe de Rukia en que de verdad pasara algo. Cuarta historia: Terror en la nieve. Sobre Hitsugaya y sus traumas.
1. barril de vino

**Ya se, ya lo se, ¿Por qué en lugar de sacar fic nuevos, no acabas los que ya tienes empezados? Es que... pues… me llego la inspiración…. Y cuando te llega ya nada puede detener tus dedos; yo en lo personal soy fanática de las historias de terror y de las leyendas y mitos urbanos.**

**Desde que comencé a leerlas hasta el día de hoy nunca he vuelto a comer en un mcdonalds, nunca compro leche de cartón, desconfió de la calidad de la carne de los restaurantes tailandeses, cambie la coca cola por la Arizona, reviso mis zapatos antes de ponérmelos, veo todas las noches antes de dormirme que hay debajo de mi cama y acepto todas las calcomanías que me pueda ofrecer un desconocido, así que supongo que no cambie casi nada… pero ustedes no han venido aqui a leer mis traumas, si no los de los personajes de bleach, los cuales no me pertenece, nunca lo hicieron y realmente dudo que en un futuro lo hagan, larga vida a Tite kubo.**

**Las 100 velas**

**Capitulo 1**

La oscuridad en la que se encontraban era casi relativa, ya que 100 delgadas y ardientes velas iluminaban aquel cuarto.

Todos estaban sentados de tal manera que formaban un circulo, se miraban a los ojos unos a otros con cara de incierto y curiosidad, hasta algunos mas con alegría, pero uno… solo uno miraba con fastidio e incredulidad mientras posaba sus pupilas hacia aquella shinigami de estatura baja y cabello azabache, casi consecutivamente abrio la boca para articular unas cuantas palabras de tono pesimista.

-esto es una estupidez, no se ni como llegaste a convencerme en hacer esto enana- termina de quejarse y cruza los brazos para recordar como exactamente era que había llegado ahí.

_----flashback----_

_-¿y como dices que se realiza ese kido de invocación?- le pregunta rukia de manera curiosa a orihime._

_-no es un kido de invocación kuchiki-san, es un juego que se hace con 100 velas para llamar a un fantasma… pero… nunca lo he probado- agacha su cabeza con tristeza sin disminuir su paso- pero me gustaría mucho… compre las velas para intentarlo pero no conozco a tantas persona…- _

_-¿Por qué no lo intentas solamente con 10? Que por cada uno se apaguen 10 velas y ya, puede funcionar…- le dice de forma optimista rukia contando mentalmente a los invitados._

_-no, no puede funcionar… porque ese juego es una patraña- interrumpe ichigo, que desde hace un buen rato venia escuchando la conversación._

_-¿como puedes afirmar algo que ni siquiera has intentado? Además a ti no te lo estaba diciendo idiota- voltea con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro para después darle la espalda y retomar su antigua conversación como si nada._

_-ehhh, puede ser kuchiki-san…seria increíble hacerlo- acepta la propuesta la chica, un tanto nerviosa por las palabras que su amiga le había dicho al peli naranja._

_-entonces esta dicho hoy en tu casa, apenas obscurezca comenzamos a…-_

_-¡que no va a funcionar, es solo una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo!- vuelve a interrumpir de nueva cuenta el shinigami sustituto, pero esta vez se mete entre las dos chicas para evitar que la morena le volviera a dar la espalda- ¿Por qué no puedes entender que eso no sirve?- _

_-¿y porque no puedes entender que no me importa lo que tu pienses? Si estas tan seguro porque no vienes tu también y observas con tus propios ojos si es una mentira o no- lo desafía la chica ya cansada de tanta insistencia al fracaso del juego._

_-haré algo mas que eso, yo también voy a participar y mi historia será mejor que la tuya enana- menciona para no quedarse atrás._

_-kurosaki-kun…esto… esto no es un concurso en si…- trata de calmarlos inoue._

_-me vas a comprar todo lo que me hace falta de la súper colección de chappy si gano, así que ve tomando lista, es la piscina de chappy, chappy astronauta, chappy bombero, chappy con su traje de pascua, chappy abogado, chappy en su nueva versión de chappy y…- habla al mismo tiempo en que saca el catalogo._

_-esta bien, esta bien- le quita la revista de las manos para hacerla dejar de dictar- pero si gano yo, vas a quemar a todos y cada uno de esos endemoniados conejos que tienes…- le da la mano para pactar._

_-es un trato- la estrecha-y mas que eso, una promesa- dice decididamente con la mirada llena de determinación._

_-esperen se supone que esto se hace solamente por diversión no para eso…- trata una vez mas de hablar orihime._

_-hoy en la casa de inoue-san a las 8:00 PM, si no llegas será una derrota inmediata- le avisa rukia al mismo tiempo en que tomaba un camino distinto al del chico sin tomar en cuenta de que vivían en la misma casa._

_-la verdad, creo que a las 8:00 PM no voy a poder porque tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas y …- intenta interrumpir por tercera vez la acalorada discusión, pero obtiene el mismo éxito de las anteriores veces._

_-puedes contar con eso rukia, a las 8:00 PM- toma el camino contrario al de la chica, a pesar de que su casa quedaba en línea recta, y ambos se fueron rodeando la manzana para caminar el doble, dejando a orihime sola a mitad de la calle._

_-bueno… tendré que hacer las compras otro día…- habla para si misma mientras deja escapar un suspiro cansado._

_----fin del flashback----_

-ichigo ¡¿vas a comenzar si o no?!, y deja de mirarme así- le da un codazo en el costado- a demás yo no te convencí de nada, si estas aquí es por tu propia cuenta-

-si lo hiciste al insistir en que esto en verdad funciona…-

-por que en verdad funciona cabeza hueca- comienzan a discutir de nuevo como si fueran una pareja de casados con varios años de matrimonio encima.

-hee… oigan, si no es mucha molestia… ¿podemos iniciar de una vez?- pregunta ishida mirando su reloj- si no llego a mi casa a las 11 mi padre me dejara dormir afuera… de nuevo…- se acomoda los lentes al terminar de hablar.

-a demás las velas se derriten y matsumoto ya va en la tercera botella- gira su cabeza el niño peli blanco y ve a su feliz teniente bebiendo.

-heppp, la verdad es la cuarta, pero mejor yo comienzo, borracha no cuento tan bien las anécdotas… bueno… la verdad si, pero exagero un poquito mas de lo creíble- deja la botella de sake una vez que capta toda la atención de los presentes y al ver que no hay reclamos de nadie comienza a narrar.

-hace mucho tiempo, en uno de mis tantos cumpleaños, recibí un regalo muy especial, era una caja muy grande y pesada… me entusiasme tanto al verla, tenia un papel realmente hermoso…-

-¿te refieres a esa horrible envoltura de copas de vino y tarros de cerveza?- habla su capitán después de hacer un poco de memoria.

-si, ese es taichito, pero espere su turno para contar ¿va?-

-mmmm- hace una mueca de disgusto y cruza los brazos poniendo ese rostro tan serio y el ceño fruncido que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-¿Dónde me quede….? Así, la caja, la abrí y mis ojos se llenaron de alegría y felicidad al ver lo que contenía….era nada mas y nada menos que un enorme barril de vino. Quise buscar la nota del remitente para agradecerle después, pero solo encontré una tarjeta anónima que decía: ¡feliz cumpleaños!, pero baaa, a la gente a veces se le olvidan esas cosas por las prisas, pense.

Cuando lo coloque en un estante que desde hacia mucho tiempo tenia sin uso, tome una copa y al probarlo no lo podia creer, por kami, juro que nunca en mi vida había probado un vino tan mas delicioso, tenia una consistencia perfecta y un aroma tan embriagante, bendeci mentalmente a la maravillosa persona que me lo había regalado.

Siempre buscaba excusas para ir y beber una copa, cuando estaba feliz, cuando me encontraba triste o deprimida, cuando cumplía años alguien que en mi vida había conocido, cuando era luna llena... cuando no era luna llena…en fin, para todo, hasta que un día paso lo inevitable…. se agoto totalmente.

Pero aun así, lo curioso era que si lo movías se sentía todavía pesado…- deja su relato por un instante, mira a todos los que tenia alrededor y después de dar un respiro y crear suspenso decide continuar- después de pensarlo un poco me decidí a abrirlo teniendo en mente la esperanza de poder encontrar mas, tal vez la llave se había atascado con algo y por eso ya no salía. Use en mango de Haineko como si de una palanca se tratase y al levantar la tapa superior vi lo ultimo que esperaba encontrar adentro…-

-¿Qué era rangiku-san?- pregunta orihime mientras una gota de sudor recorría el contorno de su cara.

-encontré dentro…un cadáver acurrucado en el fondo del barril- susurra de forma tetrica al mismo tiempo en que agacha su cabeza y lenta y uniformemente va apagando sus 10 velas- quien les diga que el alcohol conserva los cuerpos mándenlos al demonio- se pone los brazos al costado de su cadera y bromea una poco, tratando de ponerle humor a la situación, aun sin voltear a ver la mueca de horror que tenia su superior en el rostro- taichito…-voltea- ¿de verdad le asusto tanto mi historia?- pregunta mientras lo observa detenidamente, esa expresión no la veía todos los días.

-¡no maldita sea! No me digas que era el mismo maldito vino que me dabas a tomar cada año nuevo…- menciona con cólera y la cara considerablemente verde.

-pues no se lo digo peroooo….- mira al techo para esquivar la mirada apuñaladota de toushiro, pero no tiene que sostenla demasiado ya que el susodicho sale corriendo inmediatamente de la habitación tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

-ya sabe que el baño esta a la izquierda doblando el pasi….-

-GUAAAKKK- se escucha a lo lejos.

-vaya, que rápido llego…- dice sobandose nerviosamente el cuello y pensando en los estragos que acarrearía todo aquello en el trabajo.

-lo mas increíble de toda tu historia es que aun después de que te paso eso sigues bebiendo igual- menciona con sorna renji mientras se acomoda su característica banda en la frente.

-pobrecito…- menciona orihime con lastima- debe de ser horrible morir solo…. Pero por lo menos murió placidamente en esa tumba de alcohol…-dice la chica trata de verle el lado bueno al relato.

-pues yo lo dudo de verdad porque tenia marcada profundamente una mueca de dolor y desesperación en la cara, sin contar que todas las paredes internas estaban arañadas…. Pero velo por este modo, si yo tuviera que elegir la causa de mi muerte, no dudaría ni un segundo en pedir esa- sonríe mostrando una hilera de dientes y le da un trago a su botella de sake que tenia tan abandonada.

-y eso es todo- dice ichigo tomando la palabra- supongo que en cuanto venga el pequeño enano de Hitsugaya seguiré yo en contar la siguiente historia…-

**Fin del primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, quise hacer un intento de parodia- horror o algo así, espero que les haya gustado, la escuche hace mucho tiempo en unos segmentos que pasaban en el antiguo cartoonnetwork entre programa y programa, siempre comenzaba con "esta es una historia real, le paso al amigo de un amigo…" de verdad me gustaban muchísimo esas historias cortas, estuvieron conmigo para entretenerme cuando me rompí la pierna y no tenia nada mejor que hacer que estar acostada en la cama, esas y las pistas de blue (compréndanme, tenia 6 años), pero eso ya esta fuera de contexto, solo quería que supieran que esta aspirada en eso, de verdad es una lastima que ya no las pasen.**

**Adiós y si no es mucha molestia, pongan un comentario referente al fic.**

**¡¡¡¡Tengan un día lleno de luz, paz y amor!!!!**


	2. chappy, el muñeco diabolico

**Siguiendo con el segundo capítulo de esta macabra historia, me encuentro aprovechando las vacaciones y huyendo de las molestas moscas que hay en el húmedo, sofocado y caliente exterior.**

**Gracias por los reviews tan lindos y alentadores, ya saben que los aprecio muchísimo.**

**Next actualización:**

**Las 100 velas**

**Capitulo 2**

-perdón por la tardanza - abre la puerta Hitsugaya y comienza a caminar hacia su lugar- pero no alcance a llegar al baño y me quede limpiando- le manda una mirada matadora a su borracha teniente, estaba tan pálido y furioso.

-vamos taichito, no lo hice con mala fe, yo no sabía que había un muerto putrefacto dentro- se trata de disculpar a su manera Matsumoto.

-ehhh Rangiku, mejor déjalo así…- le aconseja Renji al verle el tic nervioso en el ojo del niño prodigio.

-bueno, ya que estamos en confianza, era nada mas la mitad, no sé si era porque los gusanos se lo habían comido o así lo habían metido asi en un principio- sigue hablando mientras al pequeño capitán se le hace la cara cada vez mas y mas verdosa… de nuevo.

-Rangiku-san, de verdad ya no sigas- menciona nervioso kira.

-¿puedo comenzar?- pregunta Ichigo para cortar el tema.

-pero lo bueno es que solo te lo di a tomar unas 13 veces, ese barril era enorme, pudieron haber metido a 5 mas…¿taicho?- no lo encuentra en la habitación- ¿A dónde se fue?- pregunta mirando para todos lados.

-se fue de nuevo al baño…- contesta Ishida de forma aburrida.

-pues que alguien le haga el resumen después, voy a contar mi historia- dice ya cansado el peli naranja.

-no sé lo que estas esperando idiota- le responde la morena shinigami levantando una ceja.

-Hinamori se está tardando mucho con los bocadillos- dice la rubia al notar la ausencia de su amiga-creo que debí de haberla ayudado en lugar de embriagarme aquí sin hacer nada- deja a un lado su decima botella de sake.

-no te preocupes Rangiku-san, aquí los traigo- entra momo cargando una charola enorme en los brazos- espero no haberme perdido de mucho- se sienta en el antiguo lugar del asqueado mini-capitán.

-neee, no han pasado muchas cosas… solamente he contado mi historia- le habla tomándoselo muy a la ligera.

-oye… ¿y donde esta shiro-chan?- pregunta la joven teniente de la 5ª división al no ver a su amigo en el semi-iluminado cuarto.

-salió a vomitar por segunda vez por la historia de Matsumoto- dice renji antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar a la ya pasada de copas shinigami.

-¿a si? ¿Y porque?- pregunta embolsando una sonrisa al imaginarse la cara de asco del peli-blanco

-nada fuera de lo común…- vuelve a pasear sus ojos por el techo de forma nerviosa- hey momo... ¿acaso a ti te di alguna vez una copa de mi vino especial?-

-¿el del barril? ¡Claro que sí! Aunque sabes que yo no tomo, pero como insistías tanto al final lo aceptaba ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dice de forma tranquila y casi inocente.

-ehh simple curiosidad- le roba otro trago a su botella.

-espera- reacciona conmocionado izuru- no me digas que también el que me dabas a mi salía de ahí- al igual que Hitsugaya, su pálida cara comienza a tomar un tono verde.

-pues… puede ser pero… ¡Ichigo! ¿No tenias que contar la siguiente historia?- trata de cambiar la conversación- las velas se comienzan a derretir- le da la palabra al peli-naranja.

-eso les vengo diciendo desde hace 5 minutos- contesta con enfado el chico- antes de comenzar la enana tiene que prometer que no dirá nada, ni me interrumpirá, ni tratara de matarme durante o después de mi relato- cruza los brazos y voltea a verla.

-¿y porque debería de hacerlo descerebrado?- le contesta enojada y de cierto modo insultada por sus palabras.

-¡solo promételo y ya!-

-¡no hasta que me digas porque!-

-hoy voy a dormir afuera con el perro- murmura para sí mismo Ishida al mirar su reloj- ¡solo cuéntalo y ya Kurosaki!- los para a los dos.

-¡bien!, la enana dice que no tiene idea de porque odio a sus "inofensivos y adorables" conejos endemoniados- hace paréntesis con los dedos- pues les voy a contar el motivo-

- no me digas que tu le hiciste algo a mi chappy edición de aniversario- se le ponen los ojos rojos y un aura de furia la invade-¡te lo pregunte tantas veces! Estuve preguntando por el semanas enteras, lo busque debajo de la lluvia, contra el viento y las amenazas de tornados, incluso me pelee con perros callejeros y vagabundos, por kami-

-no te lo dije porque sabía que no me ibas a creer si te lo intentaba explicar- le contesta y la trata de calmar.

- tienes 5 minutos y espero por tu bien que sea muy, pero muyyy convincente- lo sentencia la morena.

-bueno, todo comenzó esa tarde que compraste ese estúpido y malévolo conejo…- comienza a narrar el shinigami sustituto.

----

-¡¡¡Ichigo!!!- llego Rukia saltando y cantando alegremente, traía una caja en los brazos y la apretaba con mucha fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que se le escapara.

-¿Qué pasa?- saque mi cabeza por la ventana para mirar de qué se trataba.

-lo conseguí- la enana levanto la caja para que pudiera ver a través del plástico protector a ese conejo tan estrambótico, tenía una sonrisa que para mi persona, era retorcida, orejas largas y gruesas, en su pecho blanco tenía una leyenda bordada en letras doradas que decía: "chappy 50ª aniversario", sin olvidar el cuerpo demasiado pequeño comparado con esa enorme cabezota rellena de material sintético.

-¿otro horrible conejo?- dije sin prestarle tanta atención.

-¡¡no es horrible imbécil, es tierno!!- estaba seguro que me iba a arrojar algo para intentar romperme la cabeza, pero solo se metió levantando la vista como signo de indignación por no ser fanático de ese conejo. Cuando por fin llego al cuarto se tiro en la cama y lo saco con urgencia, como si le quemara el empaque los dedos.

-¿Cómo puede alguien tan vieja como tu emocionarse tanto con un muñeco?- no tienen una idea de cuantas veces me he preguntado eso.

-no soy vieja, además este chappy no es cualquier chappy, ¡¡¡este habla!!!- da unos brincos que casi y tumba el techo, para después abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iban a botar las cuencas de sus ojos negros.

-¡te quiero mucho!- salió una empalagosa y aniñada voz del aprisionado conejo.

-¡¡¡kiiiaaaa!!!- fue lo único que dijo antes de volverlo a abrazar.

-¡eres especial para mí!- la misma voz, que a mi parecer más que dulce era molesta, hablo con la enana.

-¡y tu eres un amor!- volvió a abrazarlo, podía jurar que si ese muñeco fuera una persona en estos momentos ya estaría muerto.

-¡te amo con todo mi corazón!- acabo de decir y casi enseguida volvió a sonar su caja de música con alambres de cobre- ¡siempre seremos amigos por siempre!- válgame la redundancia, me dije para mi mismo surcando con mis pupilas el marco de mis ojos- ¡tú eres el sol que ilumina mis mañanas!-

-¿de qué libro barato sacaron las frases de este muñeco?- dije al no poder soportar mas eso, pero Rukia ni siquiera me escucho, estaba más que encantada con su pedazo de tela cosida, y con la esperanza de escuchar mas frases lo volvió a apretar.

-¡te quiero mucho!- casi me dio gusto que volviera al inicio, quería ver la cara de desilusión hacia ese conejo.

-solo 5 frases ¡pero qué fraude!- quise mofarme de su corta capacidad, pero ella seguía contenta, se acerco a mi escritorio y al tomar mi libro de medicina pensé qué me lo iba a arrojar como un proyectil, pero en lugar de eso, lo acomodo a un lado del librero para poder poner al conejo en ese lugar, enfrente de mí.

-Ichigo, voy a buscar un lugar apropiado para ponerlo, mientras tanto quiero que se quede ahí- dijo con un pie en la puerta.

-pero ahí es donde estudio y realizo mis tareas- trate de oponerme.

-¡vamos! Estamos de vacaciones de invierno, así que búscate una escusa más convincente, solo no lo toques ni le hagas nada o ya verás- me amenazo con un dedo al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos se formo una mirada asesina que daba miedo.

-como si quisiera agarrar ese deforme peluche- le dije una vez que había cerrado la puerta, tome un libro y me relaje en mi cama, puse música en el estéreo y estaba de lo más tranquilo hasta que levante la mirada y me fije que el conejo ya no estaba sobre el escritorio, sino en la silla, perfectamente sentado, hecho que descartaba por completo la explicación de "el viento lo tiro", mas aun porque la ventana estaba cerrada.

-¿Cómo es que…?- trate de articular una pregunta, pero no la quise completar, cerré el libro y me acerqué despreocupado.

-¡eres especial para mí!- dijo antes de que siquiera estuviera cerca, esta vez ya estaba en el piso de madera el maldito muñeco.

-esta porquería ya se descompuso- dije en voz alta al mismo tiempo en que lo recogí del suelo y lo puse de nuevo en la mesa, no sentía ni energía negativa, ni malos espíritus, ni nada, podía estar seguro de que era un muñeco normal.

-¿Por qué no me quieres?- dijo esta frase de una forma más amarga que las 5 anteriores.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte aun sin quitarle la mano de encima.

-¡¿Qué porque no me quieres?!- lo comencé a sentir caliente, hasta que mire como levantaba la cabeza.

-¡genial kon! Buena broma!- lo arroje a la alfombra y comencé a patearlo, sin darme cuenta de que la enana había abierto la puerta.

-¡¡Ichigo!!!- emitió un chillido irritado y tuve que quitar mi pie de encima para que no me lo arrancara.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- lo tomo entre sus brazos como si se encontrara herido- ¡ya, ya, tranquilo, ya paso todo!- lo arrullo y enseguida tomo un trapo para limpiarlo- no te puedo dejar ni 3 minutos solo con el, eres un maldito salvaje- dijo con cólera al mismo tiempo que me miraba con severidad.

-¡es kon Rukia! ¿No lo vez?- se lo arrebate de las manos y lo mantuve suspendido de una pata mientras trataba de sacarle la capsula.

-¿Qué yo qué?- entro el susodicho vestido de princesa.

-ehhh… pues…- deje de agitarlo en el aire y se lo devolví antes de que se me atravesara en dos, no recordaba la última vez que había quedado tan mal con alguien.

-decías imbécil- tomo con una mano a su conejo y sin decir una palabra más se metió al armario, yo no despegue mis ojos ni un momento, y encima del hombro de Rukia vi como su cosida sonrisa se hacía más grande y satisfactoria, sus ojos se curvearon y levanto una pata para despedirse de mí, ¿Cómo era que no se podía dar cuenta?.

-no sé qué pasa… pero estoy seguro de que metiste la pata con nee-san- hablo kon y trato de arrancarse el vestido.

-¿yuzu no te está hablando? Porque si no hace tendré que avisarle que estas aquí antes de que comience a buscarte- y lo siguiente que hizo fue salirse apurado de ahí.

Y así pasaron las horas, Rukia en ningún momento salió del armario, ni yo de la habitación, a cada rato escuchaba como hablaba con él, en su mayoría cosas malas sobre mi.

-¿Qué te paso chappy de aniversario?- pregunta Rukia desde adentro del mueble.

-el ogro de Ichigo me ataco- contesta ella misma por el muñeco.

-¿de verdad ese tarado te hizo eso?- la escuche decir, casi estaba seguro de que lo hacía para que lo escuchara.

-¡Rukia, ya cállate! Estoy estudiando- le grite para que dejara su monologo.

-cállate tu estúpido, que no vez que estoy teniendo una plática importante- me contesta malhumorada- y mejor di algo mas creíble, como que estas escarbando rocas lunares en el centro de la tierra, estudiando, si como no- se burla de mi y vuelve a su conversación.

-estás loca, no puedes hablar con un muñeco- no obtengo respuesta- pues bien, yo ya me voy a dormir- digo cerrando el libro.

-¿a las 7 de la tarde?-

-no, a las 7:01 pm- cierro las cortinas, pues como todavía había luz del sol no había encendido la luz.

-pues en ese caso yo también y te advierto que si le quieres hacer algo a chappy de nuevo…- me amenaza sonoramente desde el mueble de madera.

-sí, claro enana, voy a esperar a que te duermas, porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer y cuando ya lo tenga en mis manos le voy a sacar todo el relleno con un cuchillo- me tape con la sabana y me di la vuelta mientras la enana pegaba un grito al cielo, pensando que en verdad hablaba enserio, pero no le preste demasiada atención y en unos pocos minutos ya me encontraba dormido.

Desperté y mire el reloj… las 4 de la mañana y tenía la boca totalmente seca, baje mis pies de la cama y busque con una mano el interruptor de luz, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que desde hace un buen rato unos ojos brillantes y abotonados me miraban, con una enorme navaja en su diminuta mano, se encontraba observándome desde el mueble de al lado…- se detiene Ichigo al sentir como un escalofrió le recorre la espalda al describir.

-¿Qué fue lo que te metiste esa noche Ichigo?- lo saca de sus pensamientos Rukia.

-nada, eso paso de verdad, y casi se me vuelvo diabético del susto, luche a muerte por más de 5 minutos hasta que por fin lo logre destrozar y lo metí al bote de basura, no sin antes haberlo colocado en 3 bolsas de plástico y una de lona…- voltee a ver a Rukia quien estaba a punto de abalanzársele encima- quedamos en que no harías nada hasta el final-

-eres un monstruo…- le dice desde su asiento.

-continua, continua… ¿Qué paso después?- pregunta interesada Matsumoto con la boca llena de cacahuates y pepitas.

-pues, espere a que pasara el camión de basura, a las 6 de la mañana, después, desvelado y ojeroso me subí a mi habitación para poder dormir un rato mas y pensar claramente en que le diría a Rukia a la mañana siguiente, quedando al final con desaparición espontanea.

-Ichigo…- abrí con pesadez mis ojos y vi que le enana estaba a un lado de mi, aparentemente feliz y no podía explicarme porque.

-¿Qué pasa?- trate de sentarme sobre la cama pero me dolía tanto el cuerpo… como si alguien me hubiera golpeado con un bate toda la noche- lo de tu conejo puedo explicarlo… mira… fui a la cocina por un cuchillo para… no lo sé, para algo y al entrar me resbale y se le clavo a tu muñeco en el vientre accidentalmente… 32 veces consecutivas… debe de ser por imanes o algo así y no sé cómo se salió del ropero… el viento o las condiciones atmosféricas… no lo sé pero te juro que todo paso así como te lo estoy contando…- trate de zafarme de esa situación, mientras Rukia no dejaba de verme con cara de confusión.

-imbécil… ¿no habías quedado que le dirías que desapareció espontáneamente?-me recuerda el insoportable de mi hollow interno.

-a sí, y después desapareció por generación espontanea- agregué para hacerlo menos creíble que antes, no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-¿pero de qué demonios hablas Ichigo?- me dice- ¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?-lo dice de forma acusadora pero no furibunda como yo esperaba, hasta parecía que me estaba sonriendo.

-¿cuenta de qué?- le pregunte, ahora ni yo sabía a lo que se quería referir.

-hay, ya, deja de actuar, te perdono solo por esta vez tonto- dijo la enana de forma tierna, ahora si estaba más asustado que antes- no creas que no me di cuenta de que ayer entraste al ropero, tomaste a chappy edición de aniversario y… ¡¡¡lo dejaste rechinando de limpio!!!- me lo muestra, casi restregándomelo en la cara, parecía que lo habían metido a una pulidora de muñecos, casi y me cegaba el resplandor.

-¡¿pero cómo diablos…?!- no me lo podía explicar, lo hice tiritas, lo metí a una infinidad de bolsas y me cerciore de que el camión de la basura se lo llevara y aun así seguía ahí, en frente mío, mirándome con ojos de odio y sed de venganza, sabía que esa noche era él o yo.

-JAjaJAjaJAjaJAja- una sonora carcajada interrumpió al shinigami sustituto, les estaba contando un relato VERIDICO de terror y ellos casi se caían de la risa.

-¡te peleaste a muerte con un peluche!- dice con dificultad renji, doblándose de la risa.

-¿y pensé que yo era patético por hacer macramé?- hasta Ishida lo estaba degradando, eso era el colmo para él.

-ja…ja…- trata de permanecer lo más serio posible sado.

-¿Chad tu también? ¡Valla amigos que tengo!- cruza los brazos y hace un gesto de ofensa el shinigami peli naranja.

-esperen, déjenlo que siga- los calla Rangiku mas ebria que consiente.

-si Ichigo, que paso con tu "terrible e implacable rival"… jajajajaja- mejor se sale renji al baño, cuando siente que no puede aguantar más las ganas.

-espero que no llegue…- murmura el chico ofendido chico, rojo de la vergüenza.

-termina de contar por favor Kurosaki- kun- le dice Orihime, que al parecer era la única que se lo estaba tomando en serio.

-no hay más que contar, al final le atravesé la caja de sonido y le prendí fuego…- toma una pausa para girar de forma lenta su cabeza- no me mires así enana, por eso no quería participar en este estúpido juego, lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí- se levanta y comienza a ponerse los zapatos.

-bueno, mañana quiero ir a primera hora a comprar todo lo que me hace falta en mi colección, y si no está mi chappy edición de aniversario lo vas a buscar hasta que lo encuentres- menciona de forma calmada la morena, deteniendo de golpe a Ichigo.

-¡pero esto es una patraña!- se los vuelva a quitar para ir a reclamarle.

-¿y qué?, si no te quedas no puedes saber si es cierto o no-

-pues bien- vuelve a sentarse- yo de verdad quiero ver que esos muñecos ardan-

-entonces apaga tus velas y cállate- le dice su compañera.

-eehhh…- levanta tímidamente la mano Hinamori- si no es mucha molestia… quisiera ser yo la que cuente la siguiente historia-

**Me quedo larga ¿no?, je, al fin me obstine a hacer la actualización. Bien, espero que les haya gustado, lo saque de una experiencia personal… bueno, ningún muñeco se ha acercado a mí con un cuchillo para descuartizarme, pero yo estoy muy loca y paranoica y me pongo a imaginar cosas en lo más profundo de la noche… y si le sumo eso a él hecho de que duermo rodeada de peluches… dios… de verdad necesito dejar de tomar café y leer esas leyendas, bueno, el siguiente como dije en las últimas líneas va a ser la historia de Hinamori porque aun hoy en día y tomando en cuenta lo vieja que estoy… me sigue dando miedo mirar debajo de mi cama.**

**Dejen comentarios para lo que quieran… los reviews me dan oxigeno.**


	3. el monstruo debajo de mi cama

**Ayer en la noche no podía dormir, terminaba de ver una película de terror y los perros no dejaban de ladrar, creo que se había metido un gato o estaba un borracho orinando afuera en la calle, pero en ese momento no me imagine eso, me imagine a un fantasma asesino con una máscara de hokey, que traía una sierra eléctrica en la mano y te mataba en los sueños (creo que además de asustada estaba dopada), así que en lugar de dormir, me puse hacer la actualización de este fic, aunque aun así tenía miedo de que algo saliera de la pantalla y me sacara los ojos o que un loco escondido detrás de mi sofá saltara y me acuchillara, pero bahhh, la televisión matutina es un asco.**

**Las 100 velas**

**Capitulo 3**

Todos se encontraban totalmente callados entre esos cuatro muros, concentrando toda su atención en Hinamori, lo que la hacía sentirse un poco nerviosa para comenzar.

-vamos momoue… *hip*, she me esta terminandeo el sakhee- la sacude para obtener una respuesta rápida.

-pero… es que… no estamos todos…-dijo con voz delicada mientras miraba la puerta, consideraba una verdadera falta de educación comenzar sin estar completos.

-no te preocupes Hinamori-san, estoy seguro que no les molestara…- le dice su amigo shinigami-depresivo Izuru para alentarla a seguir.

-sí, mira, Matsumoto comenzó sin ti y a mí no me importo contarla sin el enano de jardín …- interviene Ichigo de manera impaciente, lo que más deseaba el shinigami en ese momento era que terminara toda esa farsa.

-¡heey!- se intenta levantar la rubia, mas borracha que ofendida- tuhu…sss… tu…ehhh, mmm…- se queda pensando un rato el porqué se había levantando- oie… ¿dijoh algo de mee? *hip*- se apunta ella misma con el dedo mientras se vuelve a sentar para no perder el suelo.

-si… pero no creo que fuera algo malo- da un respiro cansado después de ver por unos segundos a su decadente mejor amiga- muy bien…- se acomoda en su lugar para estar más cómoda- creo que con el permiso de renji-kun y shiro-chan voy a empezar mi relato paranormal-

-ya era hora- se escucha la voz de Ishida, pendiente en todo momento del reloj, ya que en 2 horas o menos tenía que estar en su casa… y con solo el tiempo que tardaba en caminar se le iba una hora.

-ya Ishida, todos en este cuarto sabemos que no vas a llegar a tiempo…- se bufa Ichigo, recibiendo casi de inmediato una mirada matadora del joven Quicy que tenía enfrente.

-eso no ayuda, además, ¿Qué tiene de malo guardar algunas esperanzas?- le contesta enojado- no todos podemos tener familias tan poco disfuncionales como la tuya

-hey, hey, ya basta, así menos vamos a terminar, cállense los dos y dejen de pelearse por estupideces…- los detiene finalmente Rukia, cansada de tantos gritos- ¿Qué no ven que Hinamori-san ya ha comenzado?- la señala con el dedo índice.

-solo había dicho que esto sucedió hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando aizen- taicho era aizen-taicho y no el traidor metrosexual de "·$%·%/& como ahora todos lo llaman, no sé porque se volvió así, era tan sereno, gallardo, caballeroso, sexy y….-

-heee Hinamori… ¿y la historia?- la detiene Rukia al notar que se estaba saliendo de contexto la teniente.

-a si, je, lo siento… a veces me pasa, bueno pues esto no se lo he dicho a muchas personas pero antes le tenía mucho miedo a la idea de que debajo de mi cama hubiera un monstruo…- busca alguna señal de burla.

-eso no tiene nada de malo…- menciona Orihime- cuando era niña yo le tenía un pavor enorme al viejo del saco… no, esperen… todavía me sigue dando mucho miedo, y más en noches como esta- de un momento a otro le invade el terror a la chica- no debo salir sola a la calle, sino me va a llevar, no debo salir sola a la calle, sino me va a llevar…- se mese de atrás hacia delante como si estuviera recordando algún trauma de la niñez- creo que voy por un vaso de agua- se levanta y sale del cuarto nerviosa y frotándose las manos.

-y cadsa vez somoos menous…- dice Rangiku de forma tétrica y ahogada, parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a desplomar- si…sigue momooo…- de la un manotazo en la espalda, más fuerte de lo que debería ser en realidad.

-sí, si claro, todo comenzó cuando era muy pequeña, la mujer que me cuidaba era una buena persona y le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que me dio, pero tenía un defecto… antes de dormir me contaba todas las noches la historia de un monstruo, uno de grandes dientes filosos, amarillezcos, de garras enormes y cortantes, ojos rojos, espuma en la boca, brazos peludos, cara escamosa … y… y….- estaba tratando de describirlo todo lo más gráficamente posible, moviendo demasiado las manos para expresar la magnitud y formando muecas descriptivas en su rostro, por un momento pareció que no era ella- lo peor de todo era… que vivía debajo de mi cama, esperando solamente que me portara mal o la desobedeciera para jalarme de los pies y llevarme lejos de todo…- paro un segundo para nivelar su agitada respiración.

-cielos, que bueno que duermo en un armario…- menciona Rukia con alivio.

-enana, también existe el monstruo del armario…- la saca de su dicha el shinigami sustituto.

-exacto, también se puede meter ahí, está en todas partes…- menciona la pequeña shinigami, con una voz más alterada que dulce, mientras mira para todos lados- una vez, en la academia shinigami, les llegue a contar a mis "amigas" sobre eso… y lo primero que hicieron fue meterme al armario de biología, en donde guardaban hollow disecados…- su respiración se vuelve agitar, pero aun así prosigue contando-me dijeron que era para que pudiera vencer el miedo, pero así, aunque lo hayan hecho con una voluntad mínimamente buena, no funciona cuando no estás prepara para enfrentarlo…- comienza a recordar la escena de esa tarde, hace tanto años.

_-es por tu bien Hinamori-chan- le dice una de las 3 o 4 chicas que se encontraban afuera, riéndose a carcajadas de su mala suerte._

_- sí, volveremos en una hora… o quizá mañana por la mañana…- se escuchan los pasos que anunciaban su retirada del cuarto._

_-no… ¡sáquenme!- las ve a través de las rendijas de ventilación que había marcadas en la puerta, mientras unas gruesas lagrimas surcan toda su cara, eso era algo muy cruel, había confiado en ellas y le habían hecho eso, un sentimiento de odio la invadió inevitablemente. Se sintió desesperada las primeras 2 horas, hasta que finalmente termino cansándose de gritar y se tranquilizo mientras intentaba encontrarle algo bueno a su situación, ese era un lugar de cierta manera reflexivo, la oscuridad era total, como estar con los ojos cerrados y todo estaba en silencio, realmente se estaba convenciendo de que en realidad no había nada que temer, así que dejo de aferrarse a la puerta y finalmente se sentó en el frio piso sucio de azulejo, mirando por las pequeñas ranuras._

_-valla…- exclamo para sí misma, puesto que no había nadie más a su alrededor- una vez que te llegas a acostumbrar este lugar no es tan malo…- no acabo de hablar, cuando siente una respiración a un lado de su hombro izquierdo, tan jadeante, tibia y repulsiva que le helo la sangre de golpe._

_-si ¿verdad?, por eso mismo no he salido de aquí- era una voz ronca, indescriptible, casi de otro mundo y de un momento a otro, el miedo se volvió pánico y el pánico desesperación y sin más que decir, derribo la puerta de un kido y salió corriendo sin siquiera mirar que era lo que se encontraba a sus espaldas._

-y corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude, haciendo a un lado a todo el que me encontraba hasta llegar a mi casa y cerrar todas las puertas con 5 candados…-de nueva cuenta todos se quedan en silencio, Matsumoto ya estaba más que dormida sobre la gran alfombra en la que estaban sentados todos, pero nadie le tomo mucha importancia, era algo lógico después de haberse tomado todas esas botellas de sake.

-Ichigo…. ehhh… ¿esta noche podría dormir en tu cama?- le pregunto susurrando la shinigami de al lado.

-estás loca… ¡hay duermo yo!...no podemos dormir juntos- dice lo bastantemente fuerte como para que todos en ese cuarto lo escucharan y los voltearan a ver asombrados, incluso Rangiku se levanto, balbuceo algo difícil de entender mientras levantaba las cejas de manera picara y se volvió a acostar, el chico tenía la cara muy roja por la proposición.

-no me refería a eso…- a Rukia también se le percibio un leve rubor en las mejillas- te lo decía para que tu durmieras en la sala… como un favor- aclara tapándose la cara.

-ahhh- balancea la cabeza de forma torpe para afirmar- si está bien…- se queda pensando un poco hasta que una sonrisa burlona surge de sus labios-no me digas que…- se podía sentir la poca seriedad en sus palabras- tienes miedo, ja, ¡tienes miedo!- la señala con los dedos índices como para asegurarse de que todos la estuvieran viendo.

-oohhh,¡gracias por la discreción Ichigo!, ¿pero sabes qué?, debiste de haberlo gritado más fuerte, creo que los de la ciudad vecina ¡no te alcanzaron a escuchar!-por poco le salía fuego de la boca.

-ya te dije que si, además no pensé que fuera un secreto…- le reclama el chico.

-el problema es que nunca piensas- esas fueron unas duras palabras que lo único que lograron fue que se produjera una incómoda tención-así que mejor olvídalo, pero si me lleva alguien, toda la culpa caerá sobre ti- y cruza los brazos mientras se voltea completamente para otro lado.

-¿Quién sigue?- cambia rápidamente de tema al peli naranja.

-ehhh, pues, yo todavía no termino…- dijo momo y en ese momento todas las miradas se clavaron acusadoramente en Ichigo, como si hubiera dicho algo inapropiado y estúpido, genial, definitivamente esa era su noche.

- no le hagas caso Hinamori-san, solamente sigue- la anima la peli negra, todavía dándole la espalda a su compañero de habitación.

-es que esta es otra, pero si me paso debajo de una cama, en el cuarto escuadrón, cuando recién se había ido Aizen-taicho, cuando finalmente lo logre superar, porque ya lo supere, en verdad, estoy segura de que definitivamente ya lo tengo bajo control, porque…-

-Hinamori, te creemos…- le dice su rubio amigo, sin levantar mucho la cabeza.

-sí, gracias, no sé si fue por todas las medicinas que había ingerido, o el recuerdo del armario de la academia, pero no encontraba uno de mis zapatos, todavía no llegaba el que hacia el aseo y yo odio tocar el piso sucio con los pies descalzos , así que me puse a buscarlo. Lo busque por toda la habitación, hasta que finalmente lo pude ver, pegado a la pared, debajo de mi cama.

Me dio tanto miedo, toda la piel se me erizo y todas las historias antes de dormir volvieron a mí como un cubetazo de agua helada, pero aun así decidí enfrentarlo, esta vez por mi cuenta, era vergonzoso que la teniente del quinto escuadrón sintiera miedo de algo tan ridículo e infantil como eso, así que me subí la manga de la bata de hospital y la metí lentamente, agarrando fuertemente a Tobiume con la otra mano… mientras mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente al sentir como mi ciega mano no lo podía localizar, era algo que tenía que hacerlo aunque realmente no quisiera, me había cansado de vivir con eso…- cuenta de forma decidida, mientras mira al horizonte mas allá del muro de cemento y ladrillos.

-pero no paso nada ¿verdad?- se escucho la voz de Orihime desde la medio abierta puerta.

-inoue-san… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- le pregunta Ishida al verla casi enterrándole las uñas al cuerpo plano de madera.

-hace como 10 minutos, pero no quería interrumpir- da unos pasos largos y se vuelve a sentar en su lugar de un brinco, cuyo aterrizaje sonó hueco y doloroso.

-pues, realmente si paso algo, cuando por fin pude sentir la textura de mi zapato, inmediatamente trate de sacarlo con la mayor rapidez posible, pero algo me agarro el brazo y me detuvo, mientras hacia un ruido espantoso. En ese momento entre en pánico y comencé a gritar y forcejear para que me soltara, pero no tenia éxito alguno. Grite todavía más fuerte y más desesperada, sentia como estaba a punto de arrancarme el brazo, así que metí a Tobiume debajo tanbien y sin siquiera ver a que le daba, di un corte limpio con ella, haciendo que me viniera contra la pared del otro lado de la enfermería por el impulso, había sangre por todos lados y cuando fije la vista en mi brazo para sobarlo me di cuenta que todavía tenía la mano cercenada de quien me jalaba- todos estaban más que concentrados escuchando el emocionante relato sin atreverse a interrumpir de nuevo.

-¿Qué? Ya están contando otra historia sin mi- abre la puerta Hitsugaya.

-¡ssshhhhh!- todos lo callan en unisonó.

-mmm…- refunfuña enojado y mueve a un lado a su borracha teniente dormida para hacerse espacio.

-entonces la cama se levanto y destrozo el techo por completo y apareció un enorme….

-¿monstruo?- dice Ichigo.

-¿Chappy?- pregunta Rukia.

-¿un viejo con un saco?- se tapa la cara con las manos Orihime.

-no, era un hollow, un hollow grande y muy feo, ¡todo este tiempo le había tenido miedo a eso!, digo, si no hubiera tenido el hueco si me hubiera desmayado del susto, pero solo era eso, lo mate de un tajo, ni siquiera fue necesario liberarla- termina de hablar aliviada.

-¿pero cuál es la diferencia?- pregunta Ishida sin comprender muy bien como podía afectar tanto eso.

-¡en que era un hollow! Y nadie le tiene miedo a un hollow, a un monstruo de armario si, a un grotesgo conejo también, incluso a un viejo decrepito con un costal en las manos, pero aun hollow no, aunque tenga una apariencia parecida o sea más fuerte, no es lo mismo Ishida, ¡y se supone que eres el más listo de la clase! ¿Cómo no te puedes dar cuenta de algo tan lógico?- le contesta Ichigo y al parecer todos los de alrededor le dan la razón.

-pero eso no tiene demasiado sentido, además…

-¿y que siguió después?-ignora por completo al chico de lentes, el cual solamente se queda callado mirándolo insultado y molesto.

-ahora si ya nada, pero me di cuenta que es malo infundirle miedo a los niños para obtener su obediencia, porque terminan viviendo con monstruos debajo de sus cama y criaturas raras en los armarios, aunque solamente se encuentren unos cuantos hollow homicidas come hombres, esa no es la forma, es mejor contarles un cuento donde todos viven felices para siempre y criarlos con amor, no con temor- termina su discurso mientras apaga las velas y todos le aplauden conmovidos, excepto Ishida, que se sentía ignorado y Toushiro, que no sabía ni de que estaba hablando su amiga.

-pero no entiendo algo…- toma la palabra Kira- saliste hace dos días de la terapia ¿no?

-si, todavía tengo las marcas…- se levanta la manga de su camisa y deja al descubierto una hilera de uñas profundamente marcadas- hoy me quite las vendas para dejarla respirar- se la vuelve a cubrir.

-wow, ¡que valiente!- menciona Orihime con admiración.

- ¡es verdad!- argumenta Rukia.

-esperen un momento, paren todo, ella admite que le tiene miedo a lo que sea que se esconda debajo de una cama y todo mundo la admira, mientras que yo, peleo a muerte con un muñeco poseído y lo único que consigo es que se burlen de mi…- cruza los brazos Ichigo, mostrando su inconformidad.

-sí, pero lo tuyo es una patética invención y ella salió adelante y supero su miedo…- por fin le vuelve a hablar la morena, aunque fuera para contradecirlo.

-pues la verdad, no creo que lo haya superado del todo pero…- intenta hablar Hinamori.

-esa es la enorme diferencia

-esperen… ¿lucho a muerte con un peluche?- interrumpe a los dos el blanquecino capitán.

-sí, y hubieras visto la seriedad con la que lo dijo- apenas pudo contener la risa chica- incluso mando a renji al baño jajajaja-

-sí, lo sé, a mi me saco de ahí- le da la razón el capitán y de un momento a otro todo mundo se volvía a deshacer en carcajadas, mientras en el rostro del aludido se le notaba cada vez más la ira.

-¡bueno ya! , ¿Alguien va a seguir contando algo o no?, por si no lo sabían, mañana tengo una hoguera de conejos a la cual asistir…- menciona molesto, dispuesto a irse ante la siguiente provocación.

- ¡ya quisieras!- exclama Rukia, parando de reír- ¿Quién es el siguiente?- les pregunta a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

-antes de que surja una razón que me haga ir a devolver lo que ni siquiera recordaba haber comido, quisiera contar la mía de una vez, pero solo con la condición de que prometan que nadie se burlara y sobre todo que no va a salir de aqui…

**Fin del capítulo 3, huu yo cuando era pequeña y tenía unos 4 años, sentía un miedo tan grande a la hora de ver dabajo de mi cama, que incluso lo hacía con una lamparita para ver si en verdad nada me iba a jalar, ahhh que inocencia, no era mi culpa que se escucharan sonidos extraños, ni que mi hermana durmiera en la cama de arriba y no le importara mi situación, mientras que la tele se pendía sola a media madrugada y las llaves de agua se abrían automáticamente…. Pero bueno, si mi infancia fue traumática o no, creo que aquí sale sobrando.**

**El próximo episodio lo contara Hitsugaya (XD ¿no es mono?) y tratara, pues, algo así como un encuentro del tercer mundo con la reina de las nieves, porque:**

_**-lo verdaderamente difícil no fue entrar, sino salir de ese estéril palacio de hielo…-**_

**Tengan todos un día kawaii y recuerden que "si le dan la espalda, les corta la cabeza". (¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?, no lo sé, pero nunca es bueno confiar ;D)**

*** perdonen la ortografia, pero salio muy largo y me queda muy poco tiempo para irme a la escuela.**


	4. Terror en la Nieve

**Recuerdo la última vez que actualice este fic (voz de añoranza). U.u, siempre he sido mala mintiendo, lo único que recuerdo fue que lo hice en el 2009 :I… ¡rayos!**

**Antes de que siga deprimiéndome sola, les digo que la historia sigue con el relato de Hitsugaya, el cual está algo más que curiosa. Espero que les guste, cualquier parecido con el cuento de ****Hans Christian Andersen o Narnia o la leyenda del espíritu de la montaña es mera coincidencia.**

**Bleach no me pertenece… :S. Así es la vida conmigo.**

**Después de un ocho acostado, por fin vuelvo a avanzar. Actualizare hasta que las ponga al día todas y cada una de mis empolvadas, abandonadas y muy olvidadas historias, es una promesa de dedito (esas son las que mas cuentan, nadie quiere perder su meñique)**

**Las 100 velas**

**Capitulo 4**

-Shiro-chan… ¿sobre qué va a tratar tu historia?- la vocecita dulce y curiosa de Hinamori redujo de manera considerable la tensión del ambiente. Todos los presentes vigilaban con la mirada la puerta inmóvil de la habitación, esperando únicamente que el pelirrojo teniente Abarai hiciera acto de presencia para comenzar.

-prefiero no decirlo todavía Hinamori…- un resoplo cansado escapo involuntariamente de Hitsugaya. Tenía la esperanzan de que un hollow feo y malo atacara la cuidad, pero algo le decía que eso definitivamente no iba a pasar. Por lo menos no esa noche. No habia escapatoria.

-muy bien, esos fueron 15 minutos- Ichigo detuvo el cronometro de su reloj digital y dio el aviso para ya no esperar más al tatuado chico. Todos en el cuarto habían pactado que si alguien salía, sin importar el motivo, se le darían 15 minutos de tolerancia antes de comenzar una nueva historia- No sé que tanto estará haciendo en el baño, pero todos aquí tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, como yo por ejemplo, tengo que…

-¡no lo digas!- la voz amenazante de Rukia se precipito, adivinando las palabras de su compañero shinigami.

-¡no sabes siquiera lo que voy a decir!- protesta el sustituto por la interrupción.

-"tengo que quemar toda la colección de conejos deformes que tiene la enana"- la morena hace la más fiel interpretación de la voz de Ichigo con retraso mental.

-bueno, si lo sabías…- el peli naranja considero seriamente la posibilidad de que Rukia fuera en verdad una adivina.

-les juro que estrangulare al primero que se atreva a reírse de mi historia…- da la amenaza inicial Hitsugaya, aclarando desde un principio los términos para contar su historia traumática y para normal. De haber sabido antes lo de Matsumoto y su putrefacto vino, ese sería su relato. Luego arreglaría cuentas con su disfuncional teniente.

-sí, sí, lo que sea, para ser alguien que ha vomitado su desayuno, comida y cena hablas mucho- lo apresura Ichigo, mirando su reloj de pulso, al igual que Ishida, pero por una causa totalmente distinta.

-vamos Shiro-chan, nadie se burlo de la mía…- habla con su vocecita delicada e inocente Hinamori- Estoy segura que a Abarai-kun no le molestara que comiences sin él.

-mmm…- miro a todos los que se encontraban en el cuarto, dejo salir otro respiro lleno de cansancio y fastidio antes de iniciar. No tenía ganas de compartir ese recuerdo, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, así que solo restaba rezar para que ese momento incomodo terminara lo más pronto posible- cuando yo era apenas un niño…

-¿y en este momento que se supone que es?- le susurro a Rukia, pero a esta no pareció darle gracia alguna.

-¿puedo continuar?- lo mira con severidad, vomitar tanto lo ponía de un humor de los mil demonios- hace muchos años, mucho antes de ser capitán o shinigami siquiera, vivía con mi abuela, que realmente era la anciana con la vivía, sin ningún parentesco directo, solo una vieja mujer con sueños frustrados de tener hijos. Era un frio día de invierno, los copos caían, las ramas se congelaban y yo me encontraba comiendo sandia en el pasillo…

-¿sandia?, ¿en un día de invierno? -interrumpe Ichigo de nuevo- ¿y qué sigue después?, ¿te hirviendo en verano?

-¡¿alguien le quiere poner una cinta en la boca? - la paciencia del peli blanco estaba al límite esa noche, en ese momento no recordaba una velada más desagradable… y aun ni siquiera había concluido.

-Ichigo… ¿Por qué no te callas y dejas continuar al capitán Hitsugaya?, como tú ya contaste tu historia, que importan las demás ¿no?- se levanta de su lugar Rukia, para tomar más altura que un Ichigo sentado y así poder imponer mas.

-¿me dejaran continuar con mi historia?-menciona Hitsugaya cansado, fastidiado y con poco interés.

-Rukia, por favor, la mayoría de las personas aquí se están durmiendo, Matsumoto…- la señala ebria y dormida sobre la alfombra- Inoue…- la chica apenas y podía mantener la cabeza levantada, su horario normal de sueño era a las nueve y cuarto- Ishida…

-¡yo sigo despierto idiota!- se encontraba demasiado angustiado y molesto como para sentir somnolencia.

-sí, lo que digas, además esta… ehhh…- señala con el dedo al tercer teniente.

-Kira- le responde sin levantar la mirada, el ambiente de ese cuarto lo deprimía mas de lo normal.

- y Chad… bueno, la verdad no sé si el este dormido… pero tampoco es muy probable que permanezca despierto…

-Ichigo, ¡solo estas inventando escusas y retrasas los relatos para no llegar al final porque tienes miedo a que en verdad sea cierto!- ahora los gritos retumbaban por toda la habitación.

-no es verdad, vengo apresurándolos desde el comienzo…- le parecía increíble la acusación tan falsa.

-pues aun así lo estas retrasando, todavía faltan siete historias, ¡así que deja de hablar!- casi le exige la peli negra.

-dejo de hablar si tu dejas de hablar también, te apuesto que yo puedo permanecer más tiempo callado que tu…

-¡NO!, otra apuesta no, ¡ya cállense los dos!-. Grita exasperado Ishida, despertando a todos los presentes…incluso se despierta renji desde el baño- mañana, en cuanto ponga un pie en mi casa, mi padre intentara matarme con cualquier objeto punzante que se pueda poner en un arco, así que espero que esto valga la pena, y para que eso ocurra ustedes dos van a cambiar de lugar y dejaran de pelearse- espera a que ambos se alejen lo más posible uno del otro, tu seguirás contando la historia…- señala a Hitsugaya…- y… - se levanta y cierra la puerta justo cuando renji entro al cuarto- nadie más sale de aquí…- el Quincy lucia bastante desequilibrado con solo la luz de las velas iluminándole el rostro con gafas.

-al parecer llegue en mal momento… -toma asiento el tatuado chico, mirando como perdía los estribos Ishida.

-ya puedes continuar, después seguiré yo de contar mi relato…- el moreno se acomodo los lentes y cruzo los brazos, nadie en la habitación se atrevió a contradecirlo.

-como iba diciendo, estaba nevando y yo me encontraba comiendo sandia, porque a mí me agrada el sabor y no importa que sea verano o invierno para comerla…- esa frase era obviamente dirigida al sustituto.

-sí, ya me di cuenta…- menciono despacio, mientras india la cabeza entre los hombros y fruncía el ceño.

-ese parecía un día normal, agradablemente frio y tranquilo, pero el aire se encontraba cargado de una misteriosa esencia. A pesar de que todo indicaba que sería un día normal, sin complicaciones en el clima, en cuestión de pocos minutos cayo el primer copo de nieve, y casi, de forma simultánea, un ejército de millones y millones de ellos le siguieron. El frio del ambiente se volvió insoportable y tuve que cerrar la puerta para que una manta de nieve no entrara a la casa.

_- flashback-_

_-¡Toushiro!- escuche como me llamaba desde el cuarto de baño- ¡ven y tállale la espalda a la abuela! Tu sabes que hay lugares muy difíciles de alcanzar… - un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar lo traumático que había sido la última vez, cuando se cayó de la silla y tarde varios minutos en levantarla, hay cosas que un niño no debe de ver… y mucho menos hacer…_

-pp…rrr…je…je…- apenas y puede contenerse la risa Ichigo, hacia su mayor esfuerzo por resistir deshacerse en carcajadas, pero con solo imaginárselo… ahora entendía por qué estaba tan amagarlo.

-cuando te pasa en realidad no parece tan gracioso- los sonidos y gesticulaciones del chico de pelo naranjoso eran realmente difíciles de pasar por alto.

-no… prrr… no… jj… no me estoy…ri-riendo…- de haber hablado más le habría sido imposible no estallar en una sonora risotada, ¿Por qué con su historia si se reían todos en grupo? Era algo demasiado injusto, la teniente del pequeño enano blanquecino estaba despierta, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente perdida como para no hallarle sentido a cualquier cosa pronunciada en un lapso de tres horas- ya… ya se me paso…-respira hondo tres veces para despejarse un poco, intentando pensar en cosas tristes para calmarse.

-otra interrupción y te sales…-amenazo el albino y al parecer el joven de lentes le dio la razón, la campaña todos contra Ichigo iba de maravilla esa noche.

-¿en que me quede antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por el mismo idiota?- hace memoria por unos segundos…

-_Volviendo al flashback -_

_-¡Toushiro!- grito de nuevo mientras yo me metía más a mi cuarto- ¡traite la fibra metálica! La abuela trae mucha piel muerta en la espalda…- ella era una buena mujer, cándida y cariñosa, con mucho amor para dar… pero también traía cargando muchos años encima y no podía hacer demasiadas cosas por sí sola._

-ahhh, yo te entiendo. Antes, cuando tenía cinco años, me mandaban con mi abuela todas las noches para que la cuidara de que no se resbala y rompiera la cadera en la madrugada. Se levantaba cada hora y era muy peligroso dejarla sola. Mi hermano era mayor, pero me envían a mi porque le gustaba dormir con camisones tranparentes… y cuando se levantaba en la noche la mayoría de veces estaba desnuda, además alguien tenía que depilarla y limpiarla cuando no alcanzaba a llegar al…-

-Inoue-san, contaras tu historia de terror cuando te llegue en turno- la detiene Ichigo antes de que diera mas detalles desagradables e innecesarios.

-muy bien, el próximo que interrumpa mi relato antes de concluirlo será sacado a la fuerza por todos en esta habitación hasta que concluyan las diez historias o llegue su turno de contar, ¿todos a favor?- pregunta el pequeño capitán, como ultima advertencia antes de mandar al diablo el juego.

-me parece perfecto…- menciona Ishida.

-suena justo- aprueba Rukia.

-hmmm- murmura Chad.

-claro que si shiro-chan- lo saca de quicio pronunciando su apodo Hinamori.

-*hip*-contesta con hipo Matsumoto.

-supongo… supongo que si…- da un largo respiro Isuzu.

-lo que sea…- se acomoda la banda renji.

-por mi está bien, es descortés interrumpir a las personas cuando están diciendo algo- Orihime habla justo cuando el chico de cabello naranja abre la boca, quitándole el turno.

-mmmm… ¿podrías repetir la pregunta?- al parecer el shinigami sustituto era el único inconforme.

-¡no!- respondió Rukia por el albino-siga capitán…- le dio luz verde para continuar.

-muy bien… como de iba diciendo…

_- regresando una vez más al flashback-_

_Hacia frio, ya era noche y en realidad no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de entrar a ese cuarto de baño, prefería salir a fuera y tener una lucha a muerte con los lobos que merodeaban en el bosque, así que abrí la ventana para salir… pero justo cuando levante la mirada, mire algo más que un paisaje blanco. A centímetros de mi se encontraba el rostro de una mujer pálida, sus ojos parecían hechos de hielo y su cabello era de nieve… literalmente. Vestía con pieles, igualmente blancas y sobre su cabeza cargaba una corona de hielo perfectamente tallada. Había algo en su rostro que helaba el alma y provocaba un sentimiento de desconcierto. Parecía que ya llevaba mucho tiempo desde el marco de la ventana, "probablemente solo es una mujer loca disfrazada" pensé en mi mente para restarle importancia._

_-¿quién eres y que quieres?- pregunte una vez pasada la impresión, tenía que darme prisa y hacerla a un lado antes de que la anciana saliera del baño, apenas envuelta con una toalla demasiado chica, dispuesta a descubrir la razón por la cual no contestaba. _

_- yo soy La Reina de la Nieve y vivo en un castillo de hielo no muy lejos de aquí… salí de mi enorme palacio gélido porque creí que la soledad me enloquecería en cualquier momento, por eso estoy aquí…- una espeluznante sonrisa asomo sus labios. Algo no cuadraba y su voz irrealmente dulce causaba una enorme desconfianza._

_-¡TOUSHIRO!- grito una voz ronca desde el pasillo._

_-¡¿entonces vendrás conmigo?- menciona ilusionada la extraña. _

_-a penas te acabo de conocer, a un desconocido se le pide la hora o el cambio de sus bolsillos, pero no irse con él, soy un niño pero no soy estúpido…_

_-¡¿con quién estás hablando?- por la cercanía de su voz, seguramente estaba a punto de alcanzar la perilla de la puerta._

_-¿entonces vendrás conmigo?- pregunta de nuevo, como si se hubiera quedado trabada en ese dialogo._

_-¿Cuánto tardaría una anciana en llegar al lugar en donde vives?- le pregunte rápidamente, considerando por un segundo la oferta._

_-pues si es a pie varias horas… supongo…- calcula mentalmente la distancia de ahí a su morada._

_-vamos entonces antes de que me arrepienta…- la hice a un lado para saltar y esconderme antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que quedarme._

_Llegamos al "castillo" en apenas unas cuantos minutos, yo lo imaginaba más lejano, pero aun daría algo de tiempo antes de que se cansara de buscarme. Mire detenidamente la construcción que tenía enfrente, si era enorme y había hielo y nieve por todos lados, pero algo de ella parecía irreal y escambrosa._

_-entremos…- su voz, extraña y forzada, sonaba como nieve deslizándose en avalancha. Me tomo del brazo y duro escasos segundos en cumplir la palabra con el acto. El lugar por dentro estaba totalmente vacío, solo era un enorme y largo pasillo, sin decoraciones ni nada. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas sentí una inexplicable urgencia por salir de ahí._

_-voy a prepararte un cuarto, espérame aquí y no toques nada, en especial la número 10…_

_-pero aquí no hay nada, además ¿Qué quieres decir con 10?-le dije antes de perderla de vista- solo hay puertas…- había cinco de cada lado, todas del mismo color de la pared: blanco. Ella se iba como llegaba, desaparecía y volvía sin que pudiera percatarlo._

_Me decidí a abrir la primera puerta, más aburrido que nada, esperando encontrar la salida, pero lo único que encontré fue un montón de estatuas congeladas, parecían tan vivas a pesar de estar petrificadas… que incluso llegue a sospechar acertadamente que lo eran. Todo el espacio de esa habitación estaba repleto. Cerré la puerta cuando me sentí incomodo de mirarlas. Abrí la segunda y encontré huesos, un montón de esqueletos y osamentas regadas por todos lados. El tercero parecía un congelador enorme, con cuerpos colgados como si fueran cuadros en la pared. Alguien que se queja de estar tan sola no debería tener tantos cadáveres, que seguramente eran de las visitas anteriores a mí._

_A cada cuarto que entraba, veía cosas cada vez peores y repugnantes, que en verdad no eran nada comparado para lo que me esperaba en casa si volvía, pero aun así decidí buscar la salida antes de que la desquiciada mujer volviera. Cuando llegue a la novena puerta, ella ya se encontraba preguntándome si quería algo para beber._

_-no tengo sed- bajo ningún motivo pensaba tomar cualquier cosa que ofreciera._

_-¿entonces quieres algo para tomar?- la tenía casi enfrente y su cara cambiaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba, de parecer congelada comenzó a escurrirse, como si se estuviera derritiéndose y su voz se volvió grave y rasposa._

_-no, acabas de preguntarme eso, lo que quiero es irme de aquí, ya te acompañe, ya vi en donde vives y no tengo nada más que hacer._

_-¿te quedas a la cena?- dos filas largas y amontonadas de colmillos afilados ahora sobresalian de sus fauces._

_-depende, ¿yo voy a serlo?- no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, se deducia solo por la cantidad de saliva que brotaba de su boca._

_-¡si!- sus enrojecidos ojos se abrieron un poco mas al decirlo. Por lo menos ahora era sincera._

_-entonces paso, ahora... ¿vas a decirme donde esta la salida o sera por las malas?- procure en todo momento mantener mi valor._

_-¡escapar nunca fue una opción desde que pusiste un pie aquí…!-sabía que no me sería tan fácil salir de ahí, aunque si le descontabas algunas cosas, como los cuerpos y la bruja horrible que tenía enfrente, ese lugar podía llegar a ser realmente agradable. Lo verdaderamente difícil seria salir de ese estéril cementerio de hielo. De ahí en adelante, perdió por completo su forma humana. Realmente, hasta la fecha, no supe exactamente que era, no podía ser un hollow porque no tenía hueco, pero no me quede para averiguarlo. _

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude, esquive todos y cada uno de los ataques, conjuros y demás, pero cada vez me resultaba más difícil hacerlo, el frio del lugar hacia que me cansara más rápido. Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando algo que apenas logre esquivar se estrellaba cerca de mi cabeza, que recordé la advertencia que me había hecho, "no toques nada, en especial la número 10…", no podía referirse a algo más que la puerta del fondo, la única que no alcance a abrir._

_Me fui corriendo inmediatamente a ahí, ignorando los gritos agudos que emitía el monstruo a mis espaldas. A cada paso que daba sonaba más alterada y desesperada._

_-¡si abres esa puerta, te juro que no crecerás mas allá de la altura que tienes!- grito más fuerte y lastimero en cuanto me vio colocar la mano sobre la perilla- TE QUEDARAS CON ESA ALTURA PARA SIEMPRE…- fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Cualquier lugar sería mejor que eso._

-¡JAjaJAjaJAjaJAjaJAja!¡- la mayoría de los presentes en ese cuarto comenzaron a reírse sonoramente, comenzando con Ichigo, Matsumoto e Hinamori.

-¡ahora lo entiendo!- dijo alegremente Ichigo, apenas dejando de reír - ¡Hey Rukia, ¿tú también te topaste con la misma bruja o te maldijo alguien diferente?- la señalo con el dedo, enojándola de inmediato con el comentario.

-¡Estúpido!- fue todo lo que menciono antes de arrojarle un jarrón bastante pesado, justo para romperle la cabeza a alguien. Por pura mala suerte de la morena y baja shinigami, el estaba más que alerta y lo esquivo con poco esfuerzo.

-ehhh… - gime dolida la dueña de la casa- ese jarrón era el favorito de mi abuelita…- masculla mientras se agarra el pecho.

-¡pe-perdón Inoue!- se disculpa de inmediato Rukia, al darse cuenta de su falta hecha en un arranque de ira- pero… pero no te preocupes, Ichigo se comprometerá a pegarlo de nuevo y lo dejara como nuevo, ya sé que es algo estúpido, y tienes razones para no convencerte del todo, pero incluso alguien con su intelecto puede lograrlo…- menciona la morena, garantizándole que su compañero de habitación lo solucionaría.

-¿kurosaki-kun lo hará por mi?- menciona con emoción y sorpresa, olvidando por un rato la tristeza.

-¡¿Qué yo voy a hacer qué?-se supone que cuando comprometes a alguien primero tienes que preguntarle.

-¡oigan, aun no termino de contar mi historia!- levanta la voz el capitán, frunciendo de paso el ceño, en señal de indignación.

-claro que si, y la verdad no dio miedo, tal vez risa por el final, pero nada más…- le intenta restar importancia el peli naranja chico.

-esa no fue mi historia completa, lo aterrador fue lo que sucedió después, cuando la puerta me trasporto de nuevo al bosque y tarde o temprano me vi obligado a volver a casa- abre los ojos desmesuramente, mientras se coloca una mano sobre la boca, como si estuviera a punto de contar algo no apto para niños, personas impresionables o mujeres embarazadas- cuando por fin entre, ella me seguía esperando en el cuarto de baño, todo el tiempo que estuve fuera se la paso en la bañera, remojándose por horas, esperando escuchar solo un sonido para volver a llamarme- paro unos segundos para tomar aire- normalmente se bañaba una vez a la semana, por el esfuerzo que le costaba, pero por el frio lo había pospuesto demasiados días, hasta casi alcanzar en mes… solo diré que en verdad necesitaba mi ayuda.

-cuánta razón…- Orihime estaba al borde de las lagrimas después de escuchar al pequeño capitán.

-JAjaJAjaJAjaJA- Matsumoto todavía seguía carcajeándose y seguramente ni siquiera recordaba porque.

-vamos, no seas dramático, no pudo haber sido tan malo- menciona incrédulo el shinigami sustituto.

-¿alguna vez has bañado a un anciano?- le interroga el decimo capitán de forma fría.

-pues no, pero yo me imagino…

-entonces cállate antes de opinar de algo que te resulte ajeno. Aquellas fueron las dos horas más largas de toda mi vida, no entrare en detalles porque ya no tengo un estomago que devolver. Lo que me paso en el castillo de hielo fue un día de campo comparado con eso- termina de hablar antes de apagar rápidamente las velas. Hinamori quería decir algo gracioso referente a la maldición, pero lo considero ya fuera de lugar.

-aja, ¿ahora si ya terminaste?- pregunto aburrido Ichigo, su mal humor era algo notable, de cierta manera debía admitir que Rukia tenía razón, después de haber contado su relato no tenía demasiado qué hacer.

-ya- dijo el capitán de manera seca, apoyando su rostro sobre una mano y mirando de reojo a su deplorable teniente, dormida una vez más sobre la alfombra, poniendo como siempre en alto la reputación y el prestigio de la decima división.

-entonces, ¿vas a comenzar de una buena vez o esperaras que se derritan mas las velas?- todos ahí sabían que la pregunta era dirigida para el flaco chico de lentes. Este solo se acomodo en su lugar mientras se preparaba para hablar.

-yo también quiero que esto se termine pronto… aunque…- mira su reloj unos segundos- ya no tiene caso apurarme, no iba a llegar a casa de todas maneras, pero la esperanza ya se desmorono por completo- comienza un monologo en voz alta, eran exactamente 10 en la habitación y en ese momento tenia la atención de la mayoría, así que no tenia escusa alguna para retrasar su relato- muy bien, lo que estoy a punto de contar es la principal causa por la que ya no como fuera de mi casa…- toma aire y echa un vistazo rápido a los presentes antes de proseguir- ¿Quién de aquí ha comido en McDonald's?- pregunto, y todos levantaron la mano.

**¿Alguna vez han bañando a alguien viejito?, yo sí, y me persigue por las noches u.u**

**McDonald's, una vez tuve a una amiga que trabajaba ahí, me dijo que tenían los empleados un reglamente llamado "el de los 7 minutos", si no entregabas el pedido en siete minutos, ya no se lo podías dar al cliente, se tiraba al contenedor de basura y el costo de la hamburguesa y papas salían directamente de tu cheque. ¿Por qué lo hacían?, ¿Qué era lo que le podía pasar si pasaba más tiempo?, si era tan malo como para arrojarlo a la basura en siete minutos ¿Por qué lo podías pedir para llevar?, ¿realmente cobro vida el Ronald McDonald de Puebla?, esas y muchas preguntas mas surgieron en cuanto me conto eso, así que el próximo capítulo tratara de eso.**

**Me despido para ir a actualizar otra historia… después de dormir un poco. **

**perdonen la ortografia D:!**


End file.
